The 7th Quarter Quell
by SebastianBach1997
Summary: The seventh quarter quell bloody and gorey and now between the ages of 8 and 50.Pick a tribute any tribute but will they survive.Join me on this thrilling yet suspenseful story.
1. Chapter 1

The 7th Quarter Quell

As all the televisions turn on all over panem, a rather large group of capitol civilions gather around a stage while President Amponia gets ready to make an important annoucement. An important annoucement that has only happened six times before. The only person on the stage besides the President is a young man that looks about twenty five or so in a white uniform holding a box. When the president takes a card from the box the crowd goes silent in presidents voice travels all over panem,

"For the 7th Quarter Quell and the 175th Hunger Games to show the young nor the old can withstand the capitols power, the reapings will be stretched from the ages of 8 to 50. " As everyone from parents to thier kids are in shock the televisions turn off, and the annoucement is over.

The next few days flew by in a blurr for most people. Everyone was still too worried about the reaping to care about anything after all the reapings are over the news broadcasters are on the television. "A good welcome to you all citizens of panem" Sandra Bullock says welcomely. "and here are the recaps you've all been so dearly waiting for" blurts out Tasi Verbatim.

"From District 1 we have 21 year old Paiton Rocko and 34 year old Destra Vapel they look like they show some promise if you ask me." said Sandra excitedly.

"From your very own District 2 is 15 year old Jauva Pictol and 13 year old Tocka Trud."Tasi exclaimed.

"The very intelligent 19 year olds Bolten Tamrof and Beta Lebay of District 3"exclaims Sandra surprisingly loud.

"16 year old Trong Olemburg and 12 year old Hue Quark from District 4" Tasi says even louder.

"11 year old Laingdon Euro and 10 year old Lybia Preta from District 5"says Sandra trying to get a little quieter.

"Poor Poor 8 year old Hayden Abro and his 21 year old sister Nina Abro from District 6" Tasi says sadly.

"A 50 year old named Barlow Jibbley and 17 year old Skylar Rollend of District 7"  
Sandra says in dismay.

"32 year old Scrat Mcdonald and 43 year old Kelsey Rivet from District 8 who seem pretty fit for their age."said Tasi very surprized about how fit they are.

"District 9 has given us 14 year old Treavous Mohoney and 28 year old Halena Torez"said Sandra like the whole District 9 has given these two children.

"District 10 has distributed two lovely tributes 21 year old Allen Daft and14 year old Wenda Mcdee"Tasi said like they were getting a present from them.

"From the land of fruit and veggies District 11 of cousre comes 48 year old Kresh Telfer and 14 year old Trisha Dubler" Sandra says acting like she's getting hungry.

"And last but not least we have District 12 tributes 13 year old Nedley Sappler and 9 year old Tina Mabre."tasi kind of said in a bore.

" And cut!" one of the directers yelled."Well see you tomorrow Sandra, I can't wait for the chairiots parade"exclaimed Tasi." Yeah me neither"Sandra yelped back both of them head home for the night.

NEDLEY SAPPLER DISTRICT 12 AGE 13

Well the train ride was pretty boreing except for the food. That was the best I ever had.  
I really haven't come up with a strategy yet. But I'll need one especially since our District hasn't had a good sponsor in a long time. The reason why being the only good stylist died like a hundred years ago.

And yet again I was right. He tried to pull off a fire sort of thing but everyone just looked at us in I think I better get a really good strategy in mind or I'm gonna be dead in a few minutes once I get into the arena.

DESTRA VAPEL DISTRICT 1 AGE 34

Well hypathically speaking I think we District 1 people were the only ones that made a splash.  
I haven't had so much jewlery on in my entire life. Well at least I know I'll last few moments inthe arena without even lifting a finger.

I actually can't wait until we get into the arena I can't stand being inside all day


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JAUVA PICTOL DISTRICT 2 AGE 15

I still can't believe that I'm here in the capitol, not only that, but in the career pack too! I'm not a killer. I can't do something like that. My dream was to help people, to be a master in medicine, not killing! Well, I guess I have no choice if I want to get home. I know I'll last at least a day with the career pack,  
but what weapon will I have to use. I mean really? What am I going to use, a syringe? I'll probably find out in training, but for now I'm just going to try and make conversation with my district partner first. She hasn't really talked to me since the train ride, but she seems odd. I am gonna try and talk to her on the elevator first.

"So, what's your favorite weapon ?"I asked her the most stupid question. She's not gonna answer me.  
" I actually don't have one yet, you ?" Wow! I thought she might be able to throw a spear a hundred yards or something, but she's just like me. She's not a killer. She's a doctor. She might be younger and know less about it, but she is. " Nope. Me neither, unless you count a syringe." We both chuckle for a while, but then we just stay quiet for the rest of the way down to the training center.

Once we get there Tocka kind of just follows me everywhere, so I just decide that I'm going to talk to the other careers. Usually I'm not good with names but I only remember Hue's and Tocka's names because they sort of have a good personality. Other than them, no one really stuck.

HAYDEN ABRO DISTRICT 6 AGE 8

I wonder what station to go to. Hmmm. I guess I'll just ask my sis. She'll know what to do." Hey sis!"  
"What!" "I was wondering where we should go." "Just follow me and stay close." "Okay." The first couple of stations was the knot tieing station, edible plants station , and the knife throwing station. My sister's really good at that one, but I guess I still have to get the hang of it. Sis is really good because she used to hunt like that.

After all that training, we all went to lunch. I still can't believe how much food there is here. They have alot and it's really good. "Hey sis, why are those kids over there in a group." "Pipe down Hayden! We don't want to get their attention." Just then all those people turn to look at us and say,  
"Hey you , District 6 girl come here." " Mmmme?" "No, the other District 6 girl, yes you."

The kid that's talking to sis is that boy from oh, I think district four. Yeah, four that's right.  
I don't know his name, but he scares I get too scared, I go over to the big group to follow sis. As soon as I sit down, the guy from one yells at me for sitting was about to tell me to leave until my sis tells him that its ok because I'm her little brother.

KELSEY RIVET DISTRICT 8 AGE 43

I don't know what's going on, but a little kid just sat next to the careers and their okay with it.  
They must be lowering their standards or something because I could kill him without even trying that hard.  
Well, not exactly. I'm not going to judge a book by its cover. I mean, heck, he could be a cold blooded killer or something, but I doubt it.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"Oh crap! I forgot he was even there, Scrat Mcdonald, my district partner. He's been talking my ear off ever since these stupid games began."Yeah, I was listening."  
"Well it didn't look like it! So have you or haven't you decided what your going to do for you private session?" "No I haven't, you?" "I'll probably just do a couple of snares."

Now this time I was actually being truthful. I don't have any idea of what I'm going to do for my private training session yet. I haven't really thought of it, but I'll probably just throw a couple of spears in the air or something. I should start thinking of a strategy for the games. If I'm going to have allies it'll probably be from district two or I'm gonna go alone.

I'll think about that when the time comes, for now I'll just have to focus on what I'm going to do for the next one and a half days.


	3. training scores

Chapter 3

Training scores

* * *

District 1: M-Paiton Rocko-7 F-Destra Vapel-8

* * *

District 2: M-Jauva Pictol- 9 F-Tocka Trud

* * *

District 3: M-Bolten Tamrof-3 F-Beta Lebay-5

* * *

District 4: M-Trong Olemburg-7 F-Hue Quark-8

* * *

District 5: M-Laingdon Euro-3 F-Lybia Preta-4

* * *

District 6: M-Hayden Abro-1 F-Nina Abro-10

* * *

District 7: M-Barlow Jibbley-5 F-Skylar Rollend-6

* * *

District 8: M-Scrat Mcdonald-7 F-Kelsey Rivet-8

* * *

District 9: M-Treavous Mohoney-4 F-Helena Torez-3

* * *

District 10: M-Allen Daft-3 F-Wenda Mcdee-7

* * *

District 11: M-Kresh Telfer-6 F-Trisha Dubler-5

* * *

District 12: M-Nedley Sappler-6 F-Tina Mabre-7


End file.
